


The Scoop (of Butter)

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bugs & Insects, Butterfree - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Orgy, POV First Person, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: A curious newspaper writer goes too deep into the courting ritual of Butterfree. Where exactly does his curiosity lead him? Female Butterfree x Male Human





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the Pokemon in this story is anthropomorphized. Anthromorphs are animals, bugs, etc. that take on human-like features such as body shape.

“The Butterfree… courting ritual?” I asked with a confused tone. 

“Yeah, Butterfree from all across the region go over to that ridge to find a partner. It’s a real beautiful spectacle to go and watch. You’re lucky to be able to cover a story like this,” my boss answered as he got up from his chair. “We only pick one reporter a year to go and watch this amazing event, and you’re that one lucky person.” My boss put his arm around my shoulder and started walking me out of the office. Despite his cordialities, a grin was on his face that seemed to say that he wasn’t telling me something.

“I umm… thanks a lot, sir. I appreciate this opportunity,” I said to him with a smile.

He gave me a firm pat on the back. “That’s what I like to hear, kid. Now go and write us a killer story!” he exclaimed before giving me a light push out of the office and closing the door behind me. A free trip over by Saffron City to watch something like that didn’t seem too bad. I had to admit, I wasn’t exactly fond of bug-type pokemon, but it would definitely be worth the trip over to the area.

“So you’re the sucker the old man gave the Butterfree story to, huh?” I turned to the side to see one of my coworkers looking at me with an almost triumphant smile. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” I answered with a slightly confused tone. “Is it bad?”

“Not really if you like watching some bug pokemon fly around for hours while you’re in a hot air balloon, which, by the way, the company doesn’t pay for. And if you think you can go without renting one, let me tell you, those Butterfree find partners a couple of hundred feet in the air. There’s no way you can write a good story about what’s going on if you’re watching that from the ground.”

“Wait, really? I thought this would be an easy story and a free trip over to Saffron,” I said, disheartened.

“Yeah, that’s why only new recruits get picked. Because nobody else who works here would be dumb enough to go there a second time.” The reporter gave me a pat on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it though. Happens every year. You go there, watch some Butterfree dance around in the sky, spend a night in Saffron, and head back home. Good luck, buddy,” he said before walking towards his office.

I let out a sigh as I took a slow trot over to my office to grab my things. I’ve only been a reporter for a couple of months now, so usually the big stories go to the people that have been working here longer. But I’ve always wanted to be a news writer, and even some of the stories I’ve gotten have been interesting just because Pokemon are so fascinating. Even the simplest stories can have the excitement of front cover material if given the right background and angle. It definitely would not be easy to get a good story out of this, but I would be willing to do anything to get the scoop.

~~~~  
My hands covered my face as I waited for the queasiness in my stomach to subside. There were only a few occasions where I needed to ride in a hot air balloon, but I still could not get used to it. Hopefully, the medicine would kick in before I needed to start focusing on the Pokemon. I shook my head and looked over the horizon. Patches of blue and white were fluttering around in the sky as a group of hot air balloons hovered close by. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one that wanted to see the spectacle about to unfold. My hand reached down to my pocket and pulled out my handy little notepad.

“On my way to view the annual mating of Butterfree, I was surprised to find a number of other viewers who also wanted to join in the spectacle. I could only assume that these viewers were either yearly attendees or avid trainers that wished to see off their Butterfree. Regardless, they were about to join in on seeing a miracle of the Pokemon world.”

My balloon joined the herd of other balloons as we stayed a safe distance from the Pokemon. Hundreds of Butterfree danced about in the sky, making various patterns as they fluttered about in hopes of impressing a potential mate.

“A sea of Butterfree was washed across the sky. A gentle breeze that carried the cries of hundreds of the Pokemon accompanied me as I observed their dance from my hot air balloon. The males were moving about restlessly, showing off their abilities by dancing in a variety of distinct elegant patterns. Occasionally, a female would go over to a male and accompany his dance, accepting him as her partner. The male would let out a cry of happiness after the dance before joining hands with his new mate and fluttering off with her proudly. The other Butterfree that were eyeing the same female would stop for a moment, apparently disappointed with their loss before rushing off with renewed vigor towards a new potential partner. This pattern would follow for all of the Butterfree that were present, in a constant ebb and flow of searching and dancing. In a way, this whole event gave off a bittersweet aura. Happiness for those who were able to find love with a touch of sadness for those with love lost. It seemed almost reflective of the way that humans too were in a constant battle for finding the one they were meant to be with. This event signifies…”

~~~~  
The sky shifted from blue to orange as the hours went by. Not just from the setting sun, but also from the decreasing number of Butterfree as they left off in pairs after finding their partners. Only a few dozen remained of both males and females, some choosing to fly off by themselves while others desperately continued their efforts. My notepad had been filled with the article I was about to write, however I felt a bit of disappointment as I looked over what I had written. This event had been covered several times already, each time being essentially the same as the last. My article would just be lost in a series of the same story being rewritten over and over. No matter how great the prose or how detailed the story, it would be the same story as all the others in its core. I took another look at the remaining Butterfree, flying aimlessly as all their efforts were proven to be fruitless. In a way, I felt as though I could relate with them. To reach for a dream and try your best, but have all of that work mean nothing.

The few remaining Butterfree started to fly off in the direction of their predecessors as I looked at my watch. It had been over four hours of nonstop watching these Pokemon, save the trip of going back to the balloon rental place for a new can of fuel. I wasn’t quite too sure why I stayed for so long. After the first hour, I had enough content to write a decent article. Perhaps I was hoping to see something that nobody else had seen before. 

My eyes widened as an idea popped into my head. Something that nobody else had seen. I took a quick glance at my surroundings to see that all of the other balloons had disappeared, leaving me alone in the sky. There were quite a number of people that had watched the courting ritual of these Pokemon, but I doubted that anyone had seen what happened after the ritual. Who knew what these Butterfree did after they found their partners. This was what would make my story stand out. Never seen before, the ritual after the ritual! What Butterfree do after they find their partners! It might even be worthy of the front page. A smile crept onto my face at the thought as I started to maneuver the hot air balloon. I could make out the faint outlines of the last Butterfree in the distance. If I followed them, they should lead me to the other Butterfree that left before them. I wasn’t too sure what I was expecting or what I would be getting myself into, but I was willing to do anything for a potential story like this.

A forest towered in front of me as I stepped out of my balloon. The Butterfree I was following had disappeared inside, becoming hidden in the shadows. I wouldn’t be able to follow them in the balloon, though I didn’t need them anymore. Buzzing through the moonlit sky was the faint cry of hundreds of Butterfree off in the distance. A shiver ran throughout my body as a gust flew past me. I rubbed my arms to warm myself before taking out my notepad. I could barely make out my writing in the moonlight. Was all of this effort really going to be worth it? I looked into the depth of the forest and took a deep breath. Only one way to find out, I suppose.

A few streaks of moonlight that snuck through the tops of the trees provided me with just enough light to make my way through. A couple branches to move out of the way and a rock to walk around here and there were the only obstacles along my route. The only thing guiding me was the sound of the Butterfree, growing louder as I got closer to my destination. My breath was starting to become ragged as I went and I broke into a light sweat. The sound of the Butterfree now buzzed loudly in my ears, giving me a slight headache. Regret was washing over me and my head started to spin before I was blinded by moonlight as I finally reached a large clearing.

My eyes shot back into focus as my jaw dropped at the sight before me. In the clearing were the same Butterfree as before, however now they were paired up and looked to be in the process of sexual reproduction. I bent down low to the ground to avoid being seen as a shaking hand took my notepad from my pocket.

“During the night, after finally finding their partners, the Butterfree group together again to make the fruit of their next generation. The sounds of Butterfree that fill the night air are not for some sacred ritual, but filled with the moans of hundreds of the bug Pokemon fulfilling both their sexual and instinctive desires. A monstrous orgy occurs in the clearing of a forest with each pairing taking their spot and going at it. The females get on all fours as the males climb over them and take their lovers doggy style. This is the case for most of the couples, however there are spots here and there where the partners are facing away from each other with the males joining the females on all fours. The male appears to still be thrusting lightly into the female while in this position. 

Observing one particular female, it appears that she stays motionless as a male thrusts into her from behind, her only action being shrieks of pleasure escaping her mouth and an occasional flutter of her wings. After a short time, the male would switch into the previously mentioned position before continuing. Another short moment would pass before the male would separate from the female, leaving a white residue. It would appear that the first stage is meant for sexual stimulation. The following stage occurs when the male is ready for release, switching into the alternate position before unloading. The pair would wait for a few moments before continuing the process. This would be repeated for every pair in the group, except for the few Butterfree that were unable to find a partner. These particular ones stayed along the edge of the clearing, observing their fellow Pokemon with disappointed eyes.”

I could hardly recognize my own handwriting. My hands were shaking a fair amount as I made my observations. I could blame the cold, but I knew it was because of the extreme anxiety and insecurity I felt as I watched. What made it worse was the bulge that was forming in my pants. I would never admit that I enjoyed watching something like this, but my body would have given me away. I put my notebook away and took a deep breath to cool my nerves. I didn’t feel comfortable at all and wanted to get out of there as fast I could. I got the story I was looking for, or at least something of the sort, and it was my intentions to not have to watch anymore of this.

I bit my lip as I felt my balls ache under my clothes. I took another glance at the Pokemon that were going at it in front of me. I snuck a quick survey of my surroundings to make sure no one else was around me before unzipping my pants. I would never be able to show my face again if someone caught me. I greased up my palm with my pre before taking a firm hold of my penis and starting to jerk off. A man has his needs. I’ll blow off this load so I can get rid of the sexual desire that welled up inside me and head off. 

I glued my eyes onto a particular female Butterfree that appeared to be surrounded by two males with another one rutting her from behind. Apparently, even Pokemon species practice polygamy. I’ll have to put that into my notes. I smiled and gave a light chuckle at my own thoughts. Even in this kind of situation, I was thinking about the article I would write. I focused my attention back at the Butterfree as I watched the male exit the female, leaving a thick strand of semen between its cock and the slit of its partner. It was pushed to the side by one of the other males as it grabbed ahold of the female’s hips and began to thrust. Perhaps it was my imagination or a different female amongst the hundreds that were there, but I heard a cry of sheer ecstasy from her as she was filled up again, the semen from her previous partner oozing out to make space for the new cock.

I felt my climax fast approaching as I continued to watch. My hand went faster along my length as I saw the male Butterfree pick up his speed, implying that he was about to finish as well. Suddenly, I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder, making my heart skip a beat. A gasp escaped my breath as I quickly spun around. I wasn’t too sure if I felt relieved or scared when I saw a female Butterfree in front of me. One part of my brain was saying thank the heavens that it wasn’t a person, while the other part was wondering what this Pokemon wanted.

I stuffed my girth back into my pants quickly and zipped up. She eyed me curiously before floating gently off the ground and fluttering about in front of me. Both my head and my heart were still racing from the sudden interruption. I took a moment to clear my head before trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed as though she was one of the few Butterfree that weren’t able to find a suitable mate, especially considering those around the edge of the clearing were all single. The pattern was just like the ones I had seemed earlier today. It only took another moment before I figured out what was going on. I definitely did not wake up today thinking that I would be courted by a Pokemon. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants before walking past her towards the forest. I was willing enough to jerk off to these Pokemon, but I didn’t exactly have the intention of mating with one. 

The Butterfree flew in front of me again and looked at me with disheartened eyes before starting the flying pattern again, letting out a small cry. A twang hit my heart as I heard her distraught echo from her cry. I looked over her figure. She was certainly on the shorter end of the spectrum for Butterfree, and she did not have as much curves. Another note I would have to take would be the features that the Butterfree were looking for in a potential mate. I shook my head as I again spaced out to my article. Back to the task at hand, she definitely looked as though she were trying her hardest. My balls ached again with a much greater fury, even more enraged as it was cut off so close to its finish. I looked into its bright red eyes as I thought about my next action. A moment later, I began to mirror its movements.

Her eyes widened as she let out a squeal of happiness before picking up the pace of her dance. Even though I was unable to fly, I tried my best to copy her movements, the hours of watching the other Butterfree just a while ago helping me tremendously. After we finished the courtship dance, I gave her a smile before taking off my pants. She certainly seemed a lot cuter now that she had a happier expression on her face.

“Whoa, hey!” I exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of my hand and started running off towards the center of the clearing. Apparently, those who wanted to mate had to stay with all the others. Another note to keep in mind. She led me towards a spot still closer to the edge of the clearing than the center, but enough so that we were surrounded by the other pairings.

I coughed into my arm as a sharp smell hit my nose. The scent of hundreds of Butterfree semen entered my nostrils. It wasn’t strong enough to hit the edge of the clearing, but now that I was completely surrounded, it hit me hard. I took my arm away from my face as I got used to the smell to see my partner on all fours, facing away from me. She turned her head towards me before giving her ass a slight wiggle, spreading her legs a bit wider so I could get a full view of her slit.

I approached her and placed a hand on her purple waist. My other hand took ahold of my fully erect cock and positioned it in front of her entrance. The wetness that the tip of my cock felt sent shivers down my spine. A moment of hesitation passed through my mind of what I was about to do before I stuck the tip inside of her. I could hear her small moan of pleasure from the penetration, even with all of the moans that surrounded us. I bit my lip as I pushed through her tightness, eventually getting my entire length inside of her. A groan of pleasure escaped my mouth as her petite figure made her entrance give a constant warm pressure onto my length. I took a moment to bask in the glory before she wiggled her hips and looking at me with begging eyes. I nodded at her before placing both hands on her waist and beginning to thrust. Both our voices joined the opera of others as we let the sensation overtake us.

I bent my body over hers as I continued to thrust, placing my hands on her shoulders. Each time I pulled my length out, it felt as though her pussy was sucking me right back in. I grabbed onto one of her antennae and gave the tip a light lick. The taste drew a disgusted look onto my face, however it made Butterfree let out a loud moan of pleasure. I sucked up my own dislike of the taste and stuck the tip of the antenna into my mouth. I felt her walls clench around on my length, intensifying her tightness. I let the antenna stay in my mouth as I licked it, picking up the speed of my thrusts. The taste was extremely bitter, however Butterfree seemed to be enjoying it. Considering that Butterfree didn’t exactly have mouths that could fit something of this size, she was probably experiencing something that no other Butterfree had felt before. Despite that, I spit the antenna out of my mouth before giving my lips a quick wipe with the back of my hand. The taste was too overwhelming, and any longer I might have accidentally given her a different kind of load. She seemed a bit disappointed at first before she turned her head and gave me a look of happiness before shaking her ass again. I smiled as I straightened myself and placed my hands back on her waist. I picked up the pace of my thrusts, going harder into her each time. Her cries joined the hundreds of other females as I gave her a quick spank. I broke into a sweat as I felt my load fast approaching. I tightened my hold onto her as I began to thrust as fast as I could. She arched her back as she spread her legs wider, letting out her loudest cry. I pulled my length out all the way to the tip before giving one huge push inside of her and releasing my load. My suppressed load from before only intensified my satisfaction as I pumped out what felt like a gallon of my cum inside of her. 

I pulled out of her and fell onto my back, the grass giving me a nice cool feeling. I looked up into the night sky as I caught my breath. Butterfree’s head popped into my view as she sat down next to me. She gave me a look of sheer delight before taking a look down at her own crotch, watching my semen ooze out of her. A few minutes passed like this before she turned around and wiggled her ass in my face again, apparently ready for more. I took a look at the dozens of other pairs around me still going at it. I gave her a smile as I felt my length beginning to harden again. It looked like I wasn’t going to get any rest for the night.

~~~~  
“So how was it kid? Got me a good story?” my boss asked as I entered his office.

“Of course, sir. You might even find this one to be better than any of the other previous stories that covered the Butterfree courtship,” I responded with confidence.

“Really now? Well then, I’m expecting this one to be a hell of a story.”

“I’d like to think it’s my best work yet,” I said as I dropped off my article on his desk before turning around to leave. “Oh and one more thing.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“If you need anyone to do this story again in the future just ask me,” I responded with a grin similar to the one he gave me before I left. He answered me with a confused look as if suspecting me of something. “I’d be happy to go again.”


End file.
